


Kuroko x kagami

by Jetred93



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, and more to much to tag, forceful kagami, kuroko pov, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetred93/pseuds/Jetred93
Summary: after a friend match, both teams go for dinnerthings get a bit to much and kuroko ends up passing outmurasakibara to the rescue!!!!





	Kuroko x kagami

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first fanfic from a point of view   
> it was kinda rushed aswell so there are spelling mistakes and grammer out of place  
> but please dont hate on me to much lol  
> hope you enjoy :)

Kuroko's perspective:

Never did I think I would be naked in bed next to not only my teammate but my best friend.

But there he was laying on his front, face down into the pillow with the duvet covering just his arse, his back exposed with muscles that look like they could rip a guy in half, his leg half hanging off the bed and his dark red hair pulling thee most craziest stance of them all. My first thought.. Did we? And how did I survive? Followed by the realization of back pain and legs that I new wouldn’t support even my skinny physique. And also my memory of the night.

Strange things have happened since I became a part of Seirin basketball club, but this has to be by far the strangest.

I guess I should first explain how it all led up to now.

We had just finished a practice match with Yosen. We all decided to go grab something to eat from the usual place. I was sat between Hyuga and Teppei and opposite me was kagami stuffing his face with all the sushi he could fit in his giant hands. I felt a little intimidated I was surrounded by giants the food was going everywhere. I thought running around a basketball court for the past 2 hours made you hot and sweaty but that’s nothing compared to this. I felt like I was trapped in a cage with wild animals not knowing where to turn move or even get out. I started feeling a bit sick and my vision went a bit blurry it was so crowded in here that I started to panic and I couldn’t breath properly. Where is number 2? Was my only thought at that point and the last thing I remembered was looking at kagami and he had this concerned look on his face.. he was saying something that made everyone turn around to look at me but I only saw his mouth moving.. I couldn’t hear his voice. And then the next thing... I hit the floor.

When I gained consciousness I was laying down on a bench looking up at my teammates who were arched over me with the look of relief when I had opened my eyes. "we was so worried about you" coach Riko had said with tremor in her voice. "all of a sudden you collapsed in a pool of sweat and you was gasping for breath, Murasakibara managed to get everyone out the way so Kagami could carry you outside" I sat up slowly a quick sharp pain shot from one side of my head to the other I quickly grabbed my head and frowned. "yeah you hit your head quite hard on the ground maybe we should take you to the hospital" Teppei said. I really didn’t feel it was all that serious "no I'll be fine... erm where is Kagami?" I said looking around. Just then Kagami appeared painting "I got an cold ice tea from the vending machine" he said as he passed it to me smiling once he realized I was okay. I don’t really like ice tea but I started drinking it anyway seeing as kagami had just rushed off to get me it.

Once everyone realized I was okay they all started to disband off to their own homes.

Apart from Kagami he sat down beside me instead. I looked up at him and he wasn’t even looking at me, he was looking at the floor. "you should probably get going home too Kagami" he then stood up and he had a slight look of anger in his face "as if I would leave you to walk home by yourself?!? You have just had an accident, plus I live just around the corner.. Why don't you stay the night at mine?"

"okay"

Kagami looked confused but also excited, sort of like when a child has been begging their parents to open a Christmas present early and you finally give in and let them. Little did I know I was going to be Kagami's Christmas present tonight.

We took a slow walk back to Kagami's apartment, he lives by himself so it was no bother for him to randomly have his friends stay over whenever he wanted. There wasn’t much of a conversation going on between us infact Kagami was being weirdly quiet for him. We got to his and we both took off our shoes and placed them in line with each other. Kagami chucked his bag and coat on the floor and went to the kitchen to make himself a glass of water he did offer me one but I just raised the can of ice tea in the air.

I stood by his large window that looked out to an amazing view, how lucky kagami is to be living on his own without a worry and to have a view like this, it must be a dream. I saw my reflection in the window and saw that kagami was stood right behind me with a blank look in his eyes it startled me and I span round quickly to face him. "erm kagami are you alright?... you look" I was interrupted by his hand that had slammed not to far from my head onto the window behind me. "kagami is everything.." Interrupted again but by kagami making a groaning noise "Kuroko I... Don't think I can hold back much more" I frowned "look kagami I don’t know what I have done but if I have annoyed you in some way and you want to fight me then just punch me and be done with it, there's no way I would stand a chance against you". He was looking down at me whilst leaning on his arm which was still to the side of my head he smirked "no kuroko you haven't annoyed me and I really don’t want to fight with you... it's actually quite the opposite" I was looking up at him with a look of confusion, I don't get it? If he doesn't want to punch me why is he this close? I felt his body getting closer and my back was now pressed fully against his window. "ive been holding this back for so long, but now.......now I can't do it anymore im driving myself....no....your driving me crazy kuroko" he gently puts his giant hand on the side of my face and slowly through my hair bringing my head close to his, my eyes wide open, what the hell is he doing?!? He places his lips gently on mine. WHAT! I push him away from me "what the hell are you doing kagami im a guy!" I yell at him I know he can see the anger in my face. I hurry to my bag and make a run to the door but kagami grabs my arm, I yank my arm as hard as I can to get out of his tightened grip but I end up falling off the step that is just before his front door at that point kagami goes to catch me and we both stumble to the ground.

I'm scared what is he doing but then I looked at him and he is on his knees looking down "I am so sorry Kuroko.. I don’t know what I was thinking, its just ever since we met I can't get you out of my head, I feel so protective of you, I feel as if I need to be by your side all the time I....... want to be one with you Kuroko and I can't understand it because you are a guy! And yet I feel so connected with you.. Not just on the court but off it" I can't really comprehend what is going through my head right now all I know is I am no longer scared of the guy sat in front of me.

"let me make you feel good Kuroko" he says as he crawls towards me, I'm sat with my back against his front door still frowning and not knowing how to take all of this in.. My team mate and best friend has just confessed to me and wants to make me feel good what does he even mean by that? Before I knew it he had his thumb on my chin and his finger underneath to bring my head up to look at him, he places a soft kiss on my lips but this time I don’t push him away. What am I thinking? Why am I letting Kagami kiss me? He pushes his lips hard onto mine and before I knew it his tongue was inside of my mouth and I accepted it allowing my tongue to circle his. Im getting light headed I can't breathe. "argh...Kagami stop I

can't breath" he looks into my eyes and smiles and the next thing I know he has lifted me up into his arms and is carrying me like a newlywed women! "put me down what are you doing? Where are you taking me?" "oh I thought it would be more comfortable on my bed" my eyes widened his bed what are we going to do on his bed?

He opens the door with his leg and throws me onto the bed. "err Kagami your.." "don't worry Kuroko I won't do anything bad to you I will be gentle" gentle...? What does he mean by that? Kagami started undoing his buttons to his shirt whilst biting his bottom lip, I push myself to the top of his bed and my back is now against his headboard, he is now topless and climbing on the bed, his masculine torso that looks like it belongs to a fully grown man and not a high schooler is now hovering above me, he starts to kiss me on the lips again but this time its different its as if there is more passion behind it his giant hands are on either side of my head, he starts to kiss down my neck whilst undoing my shirt starting with the top button as he is making his way down he is following each button with a kiss down my chest "err Kagami wha.....what are you doing...st....stop" he stops and looks at me dead in the eyes "don't worry I'm going to take good care of you, I'm going to make you feel good" he continues to unbutton my shirt until it is fully open revealing my top half "kuroko... your thinner than usual are you eating properly?" I can't even look at him anymore I don't know what to do but my body is not rejecting him anymore. He continues to remove my shirt fully off and starts kissing down my body, he finds my left nipple and before I knew it his tongue was circling around it until he eventually put his mouth over and bits it "ahhh Kagami! Wha..wh..what are you doing..n...no st.." He puts his finger on my lips "shhhh your enjoying it I know you are your nipples are telling me themselves" I can feel myself going red in the face I want him to stop...but I don't want him to stop at the same time. With his tongue he makes his way to the middle line of my body and makes his way down to my belt, he starts to undo the buckle to release my manhood in which he does "no stop Kagami stop!" he looks up at me in surprise "but why you are clearly enjoying it. As far as you manhood goes he doesnt want me to stop" he goes ahead and surprises me even further by putting my man hood in his mouth! "ughhhh Ka....Kag....ami stop no this isn't right...you..ca...nt" I put my hands on Kagami's head to try and push him away but I feel weak. He carries on sucking and slurping down there that I can't hold it in and.... "oh Kuroko...*slurp* you could of warned me" I feel myself going an even brighter red than before. I cover my face in embarrassment but as I do that I feel Kagami pulling my trousers and underwear off "ahh wh...what are you doing?" He smirks at me "I'm going to make you feel even better than what I just did" I frown at him but with a hint of curiosity. He puts himself in between my legs and raised my right leg into the air so it is just above his shoulder, he starts to kiss my foot and makes his way down my leg whilst with his other hand he is playing with my manhood. He stops and makes his way up my body, he puts two of his fingers in my mouth and starts playing around with my tongue. What is he doing? he then places a kiss on my lips and moves back down to my manhood he places his giant hand over my arse cheek but it pretty much covers my whole arse. the fingers that he had just recently had in my mouth are now running up and down my arse crack until suddenly "ahhhhhh what the fuck Kagami get out get out get out what are you doing it hurts it hurts! Things shouldn’t go in there!" "relax" Kagami tries reassuring me "I have to do this first otherwise you won't enjoy it as much as I will" my body is shaking I can't move "wh...what do you mean as much as you will? What are you planning on doing to me?" Kagami looks at me confused "fuck you of course..but I have to prepare you first.. That was one finger, now for the second" "ahhhhhhhh no...no stop..p...pl...please it hurts...I cant...nooooooo" he continues to insert both his fingers further and further inside me. I can't take it no more, my eyes start to water and tears start running down my cheeks. "it won't take me long to find the right spot just endure it for a little longer" "I ca....cant..I'm

going to br...break *gasps* ugghhhhh *shudder* nhhn" "ahhh see Kuroko I found your spot you can start enjoying it now" what is this feeling its weird I have gone light headed and it feels good? Kagami looks at me with the biggest smile I have ever seen on his face, he starts to pull his bottoms down revealing his manhood... ITS MASSIVE he can't possibly be thinking what I think he is thinking right?

Wrong.

He lifts my hips up and inserts the tip of his manhood in my X-rated area. "n...no..*gasps* ...I.. ca...nt it won't fit...I will break" but ignoring me he thrusts all the way in I scream so loud I'm sure the neighbors down the road could hear me. I cover my mouth as quick as possible and my eyes start to water again down my cheeks, Kagami isn't moving he is dead still but he's panting and breathing heavier than he ever has during practice. I look at him and he looks right back at me and smiles "Kagami pl....please...don't...m...move I...don't think..I can" ignoring me once again he starts to thrust inside me, I feel sick I can't think straight my vision its "uuuuugh nhhnn wh...wha..what is this.. Kagami you feel......g...good" no what am I thinking this is Kagami and he is inside me but it's starting to feel.... *gasps* *shudder* *shiver* what was that just now.. I need............more. "Ka....Kag...Kagami you feel good, please..d....don't...stop" this isn't right to feel this way with a guy but this guy is kagami so maybe it's alright? "don’t worry Kuroko *pants* I...wont...we will feel good together" as he said that he grabbed ahold of my manhood and started pumping. "K....Kagami I'm.... I'm...cu....cumming!" "me too" Kagami does one final jolt and him and I release our load. My eyesight is failing me I can't see *thump* "kuroko?... kuroko?? Hey kuroko?"

Its now the morning and on my right is Kagami laying at the side of me. I punch him round the head "ahh kuroko wh...what was that for?" He says as he is waking up.

"round two?"

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed it :D please leave a comment and a a kudos love you all <3


End file.
